Popcorn
by TamariChan
Summary: The Weasley-Potters know how to have fun. A short story about caramel, pick-up lines, and action movies.


"Who wants popcorn?" James yelled from the kitchen.

"Do we have caramel?" Lily chirped.

Victoire gave Lily the side-eye. "Do you really need more sugar?" She pointedly watched Lily bounce up and down on the couch.

The cousins were gathered for Movie Night, a tradition started by Hermione Weasley ten years ago when the television had been adapted for magical use. All of the Weasley-Potters gathered once a month, plus Teddy Lupin and occasionally family friends like the Scamanders. Missing Movie Night was heresy, and ever since its founding, no one had missed unless they were ill or at Hogwarts.

"Make sure it's buttery!" Fred sprawled next to Louis, Hugo, Teddy, and Albus on the ground in front of the T.V. The boys had chosen front-row seats. They were especially excited for this film; it had been James's turn to pick a movie, and he had chosen _The Bourne Identity_, an action movie.

Dominique and Roxanne loved action, too, but they chose a spot off to the side. The girls were taller than both Hugo and Albus, a fact that James continually teased everyone about.

Victoire and Lily, self-proclaimed girly-girls that they were, had started painting their nails on the couch. Victoire was attempting to paint Lily's fingernails a glittery red, but she was having difficulty.

"Hold still, Lily," Victoire said.

Molly snorted from the armchair. "Good luck with that." Molly would never miss a family bonding event like Movie Night, but that didn't prevent her from bringing along a book. Her nose was already buried in _A History of Magic_.

Rounding out the line-up, Rose and Lucy lay on their stomachs with their legs tangled, looking at a piece of parchment and whispering. Every so often, they'd giggle. Dominique kept glancing over, clearly torn between getting pumped for the movie and getting some hot new gossip.

James came back in with the popcorn and liberally distributed it. Lily cheered when James gave her popcorn _drenched _in caramel.

"Oh, great," Molly said to James. "You did that on purpose."

He grinned but didn't deny it. "And... play!" He started the movie.

They watched for about thirty minutes in relative silence, broken only by giggles, "No way!"s from Louis and Hugo, and the crunch of popcorn. Then, the biggest giggle of them all. Rose and Lucy broke out in hysterical laughter and started rolling around. James paused the movie and all the cousins turned to stare.

"Are you crying?" Molly asked.

"No," Rose said through her laughter. She clutched her stomach. "It's nothing. Carry on."

Dominique huffed. "It's obviously not nothing. You've been staring at that parchment." She leaned over and grabbed the parchment before Rose could snatch it up.

"Don't!" Lucy squealed.

"I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I think I'm about to get lucky." Dominique laughed, which turned out as a snort.

"_What_?" Teddy Lupin, the oldest of them all, said.

"It's not mine," Rose said. "It's a—a trick parchment. That tells you pickup lines."

Dominique read out another. "Have you heard of Platform 9 and 3/4? Well, I can think of something else with the exact same measurements."

Molly leapt up to cover a giggling Lily's ears. "There are children here!"

"I'm _twelve_. I'm not a baby," Lily argued, but no one was paying attention.

"Going to bed? Mind if I Slytherin?" Dominique said, making a "sexy" face that just made her look constipated.

"Wait, I thought that was the parchment you got to write back and forth with Malfoy?" Hugo said.

"Don't be absurd," Victoire said.

But Rose had inherited her father's giveaway. Her face and ears were tomato red. "I don't know what you're talking about," she blustered.

"Give it up," whispered Lucy. Unfortunately, Lucy's whisper was more like a stage whisper.

Dominique cackled. "So it's _Scorpius Malfoy _who wants to get his basilisk to your chamber of secrets'?"

Everyone looked horrified, including Rose. Rose brushed her hair out of her eyes, trying to look composed. It wasn't working. "No," she said emphatically. "He's just sending them to be funny. We are friends. Friends. Give it back, Dominique."

Dominique sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Hello, movie here?" Albus was anxious to get back to the action.

"Merlin," Dominique said, wide-eyed. "No, no, you have got to hear this. This is a classic. I'm going to frame this and put it on my wall."

"Give it back!" Rose said.

"Movie," Albus whined.

Dominique cleared her throat. "Mind if I Weasley my way into your pants?"

They collapsed in laughter, even Victoire, just as Harry Potter walked in. He raised his eyebrows at them.

"Good?" he said, gesturing toward the T.V.

"Yeah," Teddy said. "Classic."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The world and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K., not to me. I found the pick-up lines on Buzzfeed. Written for Emullz, who never got her fic for the Summer Fic Exchange! I hope you like it.<strong>


End file.
